Secrets
by Slowtraffic2110
Summary: Hay diferentes tipos de secretos. Algunos son infantiles, otros no tanto. Algunos son incluso perturbadores. Nico di Angelo tiene muchos secretos.
1. Chapter I

_**Los personajes de esta historia son pripiedad de Rick Riordan.**_

* * *

**Secretos**

**I.**

Hay cosas que son secretos, que deben serlo, porque sabes que si no lo fueran, las cosas no estarían bien. Hay secretos que no pueden ser contados, que sabes que te perseguirán por siempre, o al menos hasta que mueras, y sean llevados a la tumba.

Nico di Angelo tiene muchos secretos. Algunos peores que otros. Algunos que involucran a los demás, y otros que…no.

El hijo de Hades se encontraba comiendo solo en su mesa con una mirada taciturna. Algunos campistas lo observaban no muy disimuladamente. El chico rara vez aparecía por el campamento, y era aún más inusual verlo quedarse a cenar.

Sintió como alguien se acercaba.

-Hey, Nico.

-Jason-respondió en un tono neutro.

Tras haber renunciado a su cargo de pretor, y tras la mejora sustancial que había sufrido la relación entre ambos campamentos, el hijo de Zeus se había trasladado de manera más o menos permanente al campamento mestizo. Algo que, para ser sinceros, no alegraba demasiado a Nico, que seguía visitando más frecuentemente dicho campamento, después de todo, embajador de Plutón o no, seguía siendo griego.

-Me alegro de que vinieras-decía el chico rubio con una sonrisa- temíamos que no lo hicieras.

El pelinegro asintió sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Hazel estará tan contenta de verte, se queja de que no vas a visitarla muy a menudo- continuaba el muchacho.

-Jason- se vio interrumpido.

-¿Que sucede?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño el antiguo pretor.

-_Cállate_

Sin embargo, el entusiasmo del romano no se apagó en lo más mínimo. Parecía que entre más cortantes y evasivas eran las respuestas de Nico, mas se animaba el rubio.

La fogata crepitaba alegremente, con un ruido suave que era atenuado por las risas y conversaciones de los campistas.

Nico di Angelo se encontraba sentado junto a su hermana bastante molesto.

Tal vez debería haber estado feliz de que su hermana hubiera ido a visitar el campamento, pero no era así. Ahora no solo tenía que lidiar con Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Pipper, y la entrometida nariz de Jason, sino que también debía fingir que se divertía aunque fuera un poco frente a su hermana y el novio de esta.

No era precisamente algo que Nico describiría como divertido.

-¡DI ANGELO!

El muchacho se giró alarmado hacia la hija de Afrodita. Pipper lo miraba ceñuda y con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Si?- preguntó con calma, tras la sorpresa inicial.

-¿Si qué? –la oyó decir enfadada.

_Mala señal_.

-¿Eh?

-Te hemos estado llamando durante varios minutos, y tú no reaccionabas. ¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo?

El hijo de Hades permaneció en silencio.

Bien, era tiempo de escapar. Como siempre, se dijo mentalmente.

Se levantó sintiéndose observado. Dio unos pasos antes de que alguien lo detuviera tomándole el brazo.

_Era Percy_.

-Nico, espera...

Sin poder soportarlo más, se sacudió violentamente, liberándose del agarre del hijo de Poseidón y lanzándole una mirada fiera.

Sin detenerse más de un segundo en la expresión herida del chico de ojos verdes, desapareció.

Cuando fue escupido por las sombras, tuvo que apoyarse en el tronco algo torcido de uno de los árboles que lo rodeaban.

No había ido muy lejos, había viajado hasta el bosque que rodeaba las cabañas, donde se libraban las batallas por la bandera en las que participaban la mayoría de los campistas.

Se estaba ahogando, sabía que no era alguien débil, pero sentía como cada uno de los secretos que guardaba, lo apuñalaba por dentro.

Su infancia, los recuerdos, las pesadillas de su estadía en el Tártaro, su madre, su hermana muerta, su desafortunado y no correspondido enamoramiento por Percy, la confusión, la soledad, la culpa, la certeza de que muchas de las cosas que sentía, que representaba, no eran correctas.

Y dolía. Pero él no era débil, nadie iba a saber nunca sobre todas aquellas cosas que lo perseguían.

Los demás lo veían como alguien frío y cínico, un ser déspota y sin sentimientos. Y era mejor así.

Resignado, tomó la daga que guardaba en su bota.

Dobló las mangas de color negro, y apoyó el filo de la hoja contra su piel.

Suspiró casi imperceptiblemente al sentir el primer corte. No era la primera vez que lo hacía. Le gustaba olvidarse momentáneamente de todo. Sentir la sangre escarlata corriendo por su brazo, humada y caliente.

Levantó la daga nuevamente. Sentía como el metal frío perforaba su carne. Y se sentía bien.

Al cabo de un rato, se levantó silenciosamente y cubrió los cortes con su camisa.

Cerró brevemente los ojos, visualizando la solitaria cabaña de Hades, debía buscar algunas cosas antes de…_desaparecer_. _Otra vez._

Murmuró una maldición cuando el suelo firme reapareció bajo sus pies.Se sentía mejor en la seguridad de su cabaña.

Solo que esta no estaba vacía.

* * *

**N/A: Gracias por leer.**

**Si tienes alguna crítica o sugerencia para el proximo capítulo pueden dejar un review.**


	2. Chapter II

**_Los peronajes de esta historia son propiedad de Rick Riordan._**

* * *

**II.**

-¿Nico?

_Por el Hades._

Nico no podía creer que hubieran entrado a su cabaña.

-¿A dónde fuiste?

El hijo de Hades no respondió.

-¿Nico? ¿Estás bien?

El chico agradecía a los dioses que la sangre en su camisa fuera invisible. Es por eso que la ropa de color negro era increíble.

-¿Que hacen aquí?- inquirió amenazadoramente.

-Estábamos preocupados y…-

-No necesito que se preocupen por mi- escupió.

Quería largarse de allí, pero no tenía suficientes energías para hacer un viaje sombra fuera del país, ni siquiera fuera del campamento. Bien, siempre podía caminar.

Avanzó con brusquedad hacia la puerta. Gimió inaudiblemente cuando sintió la presión sobre las heridas de su brazo.

_¿Es que no lo podía dejar ir en paz? ¿Siempre tenían que intentar detenerlo?_

Sintió como lo soltaban con un jadeo ahogado.

Jason observaba sus manos con gesto contrariado. Estaban manchadas de sangre.

-¿Qué es _esto_?

Pero Nico estaba demasiado horrorizado como para responder.

Sentía como lo taladraban con la mirada. Pero era su secreto.

Corrió.

-¡NICO!

Y no miró atrás.

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

**Si, el capítulo está algo corto, pero el proximo sera más largo.**

**Este capitulo está dedicado a Allen Walker Yuu, se que amas tanto a Nico como yo.**


End file.
